The Red Kunoichi Queen of Games
by ksbKipper1998
Summary: Traveling through different dimensions is quite interesting I suppose. Changing your lifestyle is another problem. Learning how to play a children's card game come on I'm a Ninja for crying out loud. I'm Saya Uzumaki Red Flash of Konaha twin sister to Naruto Uzumaki holder of the dark chakas of the tailed beasts not a dueler.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Hope you guys like it this is only my second story out and I'm still a beginner at this stuff let me know what you think. I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh if I did well I would be in heaven then.**

"Are you really leaving Saya" Sakura asked me

"Yeah it's time I leave like I always wanted to" I answered smiling at her

"Is Naruto up for you leaving all the sudden you're still recover you know, "She said.

"I'll be fine Sakura you got other things to worry about ya, know, "I said.

Sakura just nodded at me, so after saying goodbye I took off from the village knowing Sasuke would be to. I stopped walking when I notice Naruto leaning against a tree.

"Hey bro, waiting for Sasuke to show up," I asked

He looked up at me as though he just notice me and nodded and he looked a little surprised to see me.

"Where you going Saya," He asked with a confused look on his face. I'm not surprised he's asking everyone seemed surprised I was leaving.

"I'm heading out to for my own little adventure," I said smiling.

Naruto just smiled at that shaking his head a little. "Should have known you would be leaving to," He said sadly.

"Yeah.. Well you take care of yourself I'll be back soon, okay? I said.

"I wish you weren't leaving so soon after everything that happened," He said with a sad smile.

I nodded my head and took off without looking back.

Where ever I go I'll still be a proud Kunochi of Konaha no matter what. Let's see where my new path will lead me and I'll start over in a nice peaceful life for now on. I made some hand seal while consternating my Chaka. A black and red portal open up when I saw it I smiled I only used this jutsu a few times and all had been during the fight with _Kaguya._ I shook my head to get out that horrible memory I needed to forget about it and move on. I want good memories and not bad ones where I was headed I hoped it would happen.

If only I knew what I was getting myself into.


	2. Chapter 2:Where Am I?

**chapter 2:Where am I?**

**Alright readers I'm giving it a shot lets try this and see if it works.**

**I know nothing but my OC**

I stepped out of the portal looking forward to see what lies ahead of me and my new future. I look around to see I'm in a alley of some sort.

"Really of all places I can come to its a freaking dirty alley I'm stuck in" I muttered pathetically to myself at my bad luck.

"Hey fox breath do you know where we are it looks like we haven't left at all? I ask Dark Kurama but no response came.

"tch fine just ignore me you da...!-I heard screaming coming from the other side of the building I'm next to in the alley.

I jump onto the roof of the building and looked around to see what was going on and saw an old man with weird hair being taken by men in suits.

"Huh? What's going on?'' I take a quick look around to get a view of my surroundings and see its way different they home.

Hm should I help that man probably but they already stuffed him into a vehicle and drove away. why does these things happen to me all the time I look back to see a group of people younger then me go into the shop only to hear screaming. Maybe ill wait and see what happens actually I might learn more about this place if I don't and maybe something interesting will happen.

**finually an update yay me! Let me know what you think and follow for me of favorite if you want. **

**Mickey out-**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Battle'

**Okay I'm back with another update but I need you guys help with ideas where to take this story so throw ideas at me.**

**Now onwards with the story I own nothing but my OC. Mickey out-**

I follow the group to their unknown destination after a bit they come to a freaking tall building with a name on it KaibaCorps? Why are they going in there for, I study the short boy who seemed to have the same hair style as the old man. They must be related that's why he must be going to save him. What a strong minded kid dumb but noble nice. They go running inside and I jump down and land in front of the building and sneak in follow the group again.

They come to a large room where I see a tall brown haired guy talking to the old man. After talking they start playing what appears to be a card game but all of a sudden weird creatures came out of no where and started attacking each other?

"The hell'' I mutter under my breath

After a few minutes the old man falls to his knees after that diamond color dragon shot a beam at him? The others watching seemed in shocked and runs to the man seeing if he's okay. Then the tall annoying brunet comes over picks up a card and rips it wow... I think to myself. After some arguing the purple haired kid takes his turn. During the battle the kids aura seemed to changed he grew taller and had a serious look in his eye. After that ''battle' if you call it that the kid seemed to summon a huge monster thing any that seemed to do the trick cause he seemed to have one. The smoke of the battle blew in my face from where I was standing with a blank face of shock.

"Hehehe... what just happened...'' I say to myself. Forgetting to hide myself again the purple haired kid notice me.

"who're you'', He ask

Crap..


	4. Chapter 4 A new school

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Naruto**

I just look at the young boy unsure what to say to him. I mean who wouldn't after watching something messed up like that. Maybe I should just leave and forget about what I saw there are nicer dimensions out there I think. But, knowing my luck I'll end up in a even more screwed up place. I didn't realized that I was spacing out for a bit because the purple haired kid asked me again who I was and if I was okay.

"Huh... uh yeah... um.. Yes! I'm okay," I said irritated a bit.

"Oh... okay I guess," He said unsure.

"yeah um sorry for watching your... um thing you were doing but I got to go now," I said turning away.

He doesn't say anything as I walk away and I headed outside to get away from this place. Once I'm out f the building I notice those kids friends waiting for him. They look at me as I'm coming out unsure of who I am I just smile and wave and walk past them disappearing in a alley a bit away fro the KaibCorps building.

First things first I got to find out where I am and what the heck is going on. I come onto a street that seemed busy and I stated looking around seeing any clues as to where I am. I think this is going to be a long day...

Well after searching for the rest of the day and having people think I'm nuts I concluded where I am. Its a place in the country called Japan named domino city on planet earth. Though our worlds are called the same its much different from mine. Everything is much more advanced in technology than my world in some ways. Oh I also found a little info on what those cards are suppose to be its a trading card game were people battle one another with different types of cards. Its mostly used by kids but there are big competitions were people battle to claim titles in the card game. I guess that one building I was in earlier was one of the major companies creating ways to play the game better and the brown haired guy was called the king of games.

I decided to sleep on top of a building to night and just wait for morning to get a better tour of the city. I look up at the sky and sigh, "hopefully I'm making the right choice of staying here for a bit" I mumble to my self. I don't know when but I ended up falling asleep at some point waking up to blazing hot sun.

"ugh.. I need a damn shower or something," feeling a little gross. My stomach ended up growling loudly to in the process. "and get something to eat heh,''.

I jumped down from the building to look around hopefully finding a open vendor for food somewhere. After finding a shop the money I had wouldn't work so I just place the man under a genjustu and took as much food I needed and left.. Hey I know its not nice but I gotta do what I gotta do to survive in this place how else would I. Maybe after I find a place to stay I can find a job to.. maybe ill get lucky and work at a ramen shop or something. Now lets find some clothes to wear while I'm at it, the ones I'm wearing now makes me stand out a little to much and my red hair doesn't help either.

After jumping rooftop to rooftop I found some clothes out on a clothe line drying. I jump and snatched all the clothing that matches it and I decided to get changed right then and there. Though they're not really my taste they would have to do for now. I jumped down from the building into a alley and walked onto a main street after a bit of walking I headed a guy yelling for somebody to stop me being curious I turn around to see a man with a blue uniform on with a stick running towards me yelling.

"Hey brat what do you think your doing skipping school and having the guts to wear your uniform while your at it,'' He says trying to catch his breath.

"um... I don't go to school sir...," I look at him as if he's insane I mea isn't he.

"Oh not only do you skip today but all the time wait till your school hears this," He says going to grab my arm but I grabbed his crushing it painfully.

"Don't touch me your ass I don't know you or what your talking about,'' I hiss at him.

"Ouch! Let me go,'' He cries painfully.

"Then don't touch me got it bud,'' He just nods his head fast and I let go.

He looks at me scared and unsure what to do with me so I decided to take this in my hands. A little curious about why he thought I was in school still.

"So old man what did you mean by school old man,'' I ask him and causing him to twitch in annoyance about being called old.

"Well your wearing a Domino High School uniform kid,'' He said irritated.

"Oh, this ugly thing..,'' I point at it for him to just nod." Oh... yeah um I'm new here didn't know that's what this uniform meant my uh mom made me wear it and kicked me out of the house...,'' I say lying badly.

The man didn't seem to notice or care because he just sighed and told me he'll take me there and he mumbled something about foreigners. I just shrug my shoulders and followed him to his vehicle and he drove me there. I got out to see a big building with a lot of windows in it the guy told me to follow him and we came to an office and after talking to a lady they gave me a class schedule and they said I'm lucky I didn't miss to much of the school day. After a few minutes a person came in and introduce herself as my new teacher and said to follow her. We came to a room and she open the door motioning me to follow.

" Quite down class we got a new transfer student today so show some respect will you,'' She yelled at them and all of them turn their attention to me. "Now miss won't you introduce yourself to the class,'' She says to me.

"um... Hi... its Saya Uzumaki so yeah that's it,''' I say looking at them unsure. After a few moments silence the start mumbling to each other about me. Looking at all of them I notice a gambler purple hair kid in the back looking at me in wonder ah... I'm screwed why did he have to be here and his others friends are here to.

Fun...


End file.
